


Running on Instinct (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Health and Fitness BY Draycevixen [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Running on Instinct (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running on Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881201) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



 

**本能反应**

 

 

Title:Running on Instinct

Rating: G

Additional Tags: Angst

 

**Summary** **：**

Another drabble for the  _Health and Fitness_  prompt on the LJ community, Fan_Flashworks.

Companion piece to Necessity (Finch's health and fitness drabble) because John needed one as well.

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1881201>

 

**摘要：**

另一个LJ上 _保持健康_ 梗的100字。

和“必要练习”（Finch的健康小段子）是姊妹篇，因为John也需要这么一段。

 

**警告：**

虐心

 

 

**===== Running on Instinct** **本能反应 =====**

 

 

John一直都是个运动型，永远享受那种让身体自发地犹如机械般流畅运转的状态。

 

CIA评估他的能力，开发他的潜能，用极具创造性的方式充分利用他的身体，如果他们能让他像机器人那样，肯定会不遗余力，而他的感情，早已经作为弱点，被严苛的训练打磨殆尽。

 

Finch是唯一一个会关心John情绪的老板，会在他身上点燃某种毫无希望的吸引力。（sparking a hopeless attraction on John's part）

 

但现在，机器硬生生将他们分开，于是为了保持理智和清醒，John开始每天长跑，一英里又一英里，直到双脚磨出血泡。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/07/24

 


End file.
